1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having a high transmission speed.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of portable computer, the dimension gets more and more smaller so that it need more memory cards to meet the requirement. Accordingly, more and more electrical card connectors are widely used in the portable computer. Nowadays, the portable computer always is used in a jolty environment, so it is important to provide a stable signal transmission between the electrical card and the connector in the portable computer.
A prior art discloses such an electrical card connector comprising a housing, a shell covering the housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. Said shell is configured of an L-shape with a notch besides said housing, a guide member is attached to the shell near the notch for guiding the electrical card inserting. When the electrical card is inserted into the connector, a retaining force is formed between the contacts and the card to hold the card in the connector in a steady environment. But the retaining force is so limited that the electrical card may escape from the connector in a jolty environment to affect the normal using of the computer.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.